Even Swans Bleed Red
by Hopelssrmntc
Summary: You are your own worst critic. But sometimes, people come along and can lift your spirits, and make you believe in love again even when you think it's all over. TRIGGER WARNING: SELF-HARM!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT or any part of it or any of its characters. Also! Severe trigger warning for self-harm! Please be careful when reading this story, it is somewhat graphic and I don't want it to cause any triggers. **

Chapter 1

You've been here enough times to know that this isn't where you want to be, not anymore. You don't even want to think about what will happen when [she] finds out. It won't be good and [she] will find out. You sit in the bathtub; knees curled up into your chest, the scalding hot water beating down on your back. You deserve the pain and every awful thought that comes with it. Your lover has walked out on you like everybody else in your life. Even your parents had given up on you before they ever got a chance to know you.

You hold the cool metal in your hand, losing yourself in the smooth surface. You know what comes next. With hateful passion you slash at your arm; "Stupid, good for nothing, piece of trash!" Every word accompanied by a new slash. The water surrounding you begins to turn pink, and before long you're sitting in a sea of red. You're lost in a state of numbness.

You're unable to register what's going on around you, which is why you don't hear the front door open and the click clack of a woman's heels. It's not until you hear your name being called that you come out of your trance. Fear and panic cross your features; you know whose voice that is. You close your eyes, and calm your nerves, and with every ounce of strength you have left:

"Yeah?" You could kick yourself for the unsteadiness that you hear in your own voice. Your gaze falls to the door knob, 'good thing I had sense enough to lock it' you think to yourself- 'at least you can get that much right.' 

"Baby, open up, I want to talk." her voice is like honey, sweet as it ever was.

You quickly look at your arm, noticing the blood oozing down and dripping from the tips of your fingers. "Shit!" 

"Emma Nicola Swan, what's wrong?!" You roll your eyes at the use of your full name as you reach for your clothes.

"Nothing! Just give me a minute to get dressed." 

"Baby, it's nothing I haven't seen before," she purrs. She tries to open the door again, jiggling the knob harder this time.

"I said hold on, Regina!" You call out.

You grab the gauze out of the medicine cabinet and wrap as many wounds as you can. The blood is already seeping through the bandages as you put on the rest of your clothes, hoping that the makeshift tourniquet would hold until this, whatever this was, is over. You drape a towel over your bandaged arm, hoping to cover it until you can get to a sweater. You fling the door open, and at the sight of her lose your breath for a moment. Everything around you starts to spin and you tighten your grip on the door frame. How is it possible for someone to have that effect on you even after all the pain they've caused? 'She's perfect', you think to yourself, that's how. Regina wraps her arms around your waist trying to steady you and at the contact you flinch. It isn't from the pain in your arm but from the pain in your chest; the pain Regina caused when she walked out. Regina ignores the discomfort on your face and leads you to your bed. You sit down and swat her hands away.

"What is it?" You ask. Not bothering to hide the evident exhaustion in your voice.

"Let me take that," she says reaching out for the only thing between her eyes, and your secret.

You flinch again. "No" you say through gritted teeth, tightening your grip on the towel.

"Ok," she says, holding her hands up in surrender.

"You said you wanted to talk," you remind her.

"Right," she stutters. "I w-wanted to um...apologize for the other day."

"Why? You were just being honest," you say, glancing down at your arm. Reminding yourself just how right she was.

.

"No, I was speaking out of anger. Nothing I said held any truth" she pleads as you just sit there listening, devoid of emotion. Regina shifts her position, so that she is facing you on the bed. You realize she's making a pass to get close to you; so you bring your knees up to your chest, squeezing them as close to your body as possible, resting your chin upon them ignoring the searing pain as it shoots down your arm. Regina brings her hand up and cups your cheek, lifting your head slightly so she can look into your eyes.

"Emma, listen to me, please. I didn't mean anything I said. I-I let my anger get the better of me. Baby, please, you have to believe me." You look up at her through glassy eyes, choking back a sob.

"Why did you leave then? Why did you-" you pause for a moment trying to regain your composure. "-Why did you say I was a mistake?" and as the last word leaves your lips, you begin to sob; losing every semblance of control you thought you had the moment you heard Regina's voice. Regina crawls up next to you then, wrapping her arms around you in a tight embrace. She feels you try to pull away and only tightens her hold.

"I'm not letting you go babe," she whispers into your ear.

"But you don't want me!" You scream, and with that Regina takes your hand and guides it to rest over her heart. "Do you feel that, Emma" There she goes, using your given name again, driving her point home. "It didn't do anything before I met you. You changed that. You changed me," the last words came out as a whisper but you heard them all the same. You fall into her as unrelenting sobs tear out of you.

"I love you, Emma." At her words you look up into hazel eyes; eyes that are so remorseful and warm. You can't do anything but respond, "I love you too."

_You look down at the little ball of emotion in your arms and can't help but feel the pain you've caused. You're baffled by the mere thought that such harsh and unrelenting words could fall from your lips. Let alone the fact that they were pointed, razor sharp, at the woman you love. Emma believed you, believed every word, and believed you when you said she had been a mistake. You thought it was what you wanted, but seeing first-hand the damage you've caused makes you realize just how wrong you were_


	2. Chapter 2

Still sobbing uncontrollably you've completely forgotten about the towel draped over your arm, only to notice that it has now slid down a few inches, revealing the blood soaked gauze. Regina caught sight of the harsh color and immediately panicked.

"Emma, what happened to your arm?! You're bleeding! Let me look-" but before Regina could finish her sentence you sat up and covered your arm back up.

"I-it's n-nothing," you lie. Regina looks at you with panic and worry etched into her features.

"Baby that's too much blood for it to be nothing," she says as she grabs your wrist. You try to pull away but one look into those hazel eyes and you lose your will to fight. You let your arm go limp in Regina's grasp as she slowly inches the towel down, terrified of what she would find. You look away, afraid to see the anger or disappointment in your lover's eyes. You hear the towel hit the floor as a small gasp escapes Regina's lips.

_You've never seen this much damage before. You knew Emma had trouble with cutting in the past but her scars were so faint; it never crossed your mind that she would go back to it._

_"Emma," you breathe out. Her arm lay limp in your hands, as a pang of hurt rushes through your body. You begin to rub at her back gently, trying to soothe her pain just as much as your own. _

You hear the disappointment in her voice. You let her down. Again.

"I am a mistake," You say staring down at the bed picking an invisible piece of thread.

_You choke back a sob knowing full well that you had caused this, but this wasn't about you, this was about Emma, you think to yourself. _

_You stand up, still holding Emma's hand as you walk to the side of the bed reaching out your other hand, signaling for her to take it._

You look up at her, afraid of what judgment hazel eyes may hold. But in place of anger and disappointment you see genuine worry and compassion.

_"Come on," you say nodding your head towards the bathroom. Emma reluctantly stands up and you pull her in the direction she needs to be going. You have her sit on the side of the tub and you turn towards the medicine cabinet, and reach for the rubbing alcohol, cotton swabs, gauze and tape._

Your eyes widen in fear as you see the rubbing alcohol. You instinctively start moving backwards, almost falling into the tub. "No. No alcohol, it's gonna hurt," You whine, realizing how silly it sounds coming out of your mouth; especially considering what was being cleaned.

_"I'll take care of you," You reassure her. _

_You sit next to her on the edge of the tub and put her arm in your lap. You look down at the mangled mess that was Emma's arm. Some of the cuts look too deep to be cleaned with just alcohol but you knew Emma would refuse to go the hospital for stitches. The gashes in her arm are angry, no doubt revealing the pain she felt when she inflicted them on herself. Emma looks down at her arm shamefully then looks up at you. _

_"Ready?" you ask. _

You slowly nod your head and take a deep breath before Regina starts on the first wound. When the alcohol soaked cotton ball touches your arm, you puff out your cheeks trying not to make a sound. It burns throughout your entire body, making you feel it all the way down in your toes. Seeing your discomfort, your lover gently blows on the wound hoping to ease your pain as best she can. She feels you relax just a bit as she continues to blow on the wounds. Neither one of you speak as she repeats the process from your wrist to the crook of your elbow.

_After you dress Emma's wounds you lead her back into the bedroom laying her head on top of your chest. Emma closes her eyes trying to shut out the day's events from her mind. You lay there brushing blonde hair behind her ear trying to comfort her. "You aren't a mistake, Emma. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides Henry, of course."_

You use Regina's stomach as leverage and quickly push yourself up looking at her with terror in your eyes.

"Oh god! Henry! What is he gonna think of me now?! God I'm so-" but she cut you off before you could go any further.

_"Henry won't know a thing. He doesn't need to know. Not now. You're his hero Emma, and that will never change," you tell her. "Come on and lay back down, just try and relax for a little bit, it's been a long day." You say as you guide her back to her spot on your chest and kiss the top of her head. You start humming softly and you feel Emma curl into you even more than she already was. "This heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours..." you sing softly, almost whispering in her ear. Emma throws her arm across your stomach and lets your angelic voice sing her to sleep. You look down at the peaceful creature on top of you and swear at yourself for ever hurting her in the first place. You shudder at the thought of who came out of you in that fight and vowed you would never hurt your beautiful dove again, no matter what the cost._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to give a head's up that there is a rape scene in this part of the story and more self-loathing. But aside from those two awful awful things, please try and enjoy. **

You wake up terrified, your nightmare seeming too real. You wince at the pain in your arm and look down to see the blood soaked bandage covering the length of your forearm. You roll over putting your arm out to wrap it around your lovers body but the other side of the bed is empty; cold. You now know why your heart was breaking and why your dream felt so real; it was. How could you be so dumb to think Regina would come back for you? Nobody ever stayed in your life, you should have known Regina wouldn't be any different. You start pounding your fist on your exposed thigh saying, "Stupid" with every whack. You curl up into yourself and start crying uncontrollably, holding your chest, trying to prevent the pieces of your shattered heart from scattering too far.

_You're standing in the kitchen, just about to put coffee on when you hear three quick thuds followed by sobbing. You quickly run to the bedroom, where you find Emma curled into the tiniest ball possible in the middle of the bed sobbing uncontrollably. You run to the bed and throw your arms around your distraught lover and panic stricken say, "Baby what's wrong?" _

_Emma starts crying harder and tries pounding her fists on her head. Between sobs she chokes out, "Stop...this...isn't...real. She...left...you!" _

_You grab Emma's wrists before she can make contact with her head and roll her over, so that you're facing her. "Emma, baby, look at me." _

You struggle between dreamland and reality. If you open your eyes it will only lead to more heartache because you know, deep down, Regina has left. The bed was empty when you woke up. You calm yourself down a little and take a couple more deep breaths before giving into the temptation. When you open your eyes, the most beautiful set of caramel eyes are staring back at you, worry and fear showing through them easily.

"Baby what's wrong? Why were you crying? And did I hear you hitting something?" Regina asks.

Realizing you weren't dreaming after all; you scramble up into tender arms-almost knocking both of you off of the bed-out of desperation to touch her, feel her. You hold onto her for dear life, grasping onto anything you can hold, Regina's thin tank top being the recipient of your clawing fingers. She takes your face in her hands and lifts your head up so she can look into your glassy emerald green eyes. Regina lifts her eyebrows, silently questioning you.

"I-I thought you, you left again," You rush out. "I woke up and you weren't here and I thought you coming back was just a dream. And my heart broke all over again and..." you look shamefully down at your legs, which already display three large welts from the pounding a few minutes earlier.

_You look into your lover's eyes with as much love and reassurance as you can muster. "Emma Swan, I told you I'm not going to leave you. Not now. Not in the middle of the night. Not ever."_

You look into the hazel eyes staring back at you and see she isn't lying. She isn't just trying to comfort you, she actually means it.

"I wanted to start the coffee and I was going to attempt to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but I can see my plan for romance failed," Regina says.

"I-I'm sorry," You sputter softly.

"Don't be sorry baby. I shouldn't have left you in bed alone. Especially after the emotional day yesterday. Forgive me?" she pleads with puppy dog eyes while pushing stray blonde hairs behind your ear.

"Always," you promise. You lace your fingers through the brunette's hair and pull her into a slow, deep passionate kiss.

_You wrap your arms around the blonde's slim waist and pull her in closer to savor the kiss. You break away for a moment as you tenderly kiss a pale forehead. You tap the blonde on the end of her nose and grab her hand pulling her up out of bed, "Come on, let's get to that breakfast I was planning."_

"Hold on," you say looking down at your arm, "I have to take care of this first."

"I'll help you," Regina offers tenderly.

She leads you to the bathroom and you repeat the process you had performed the day before, except this time it wasn't silent.

"How old were you?"

"How old was I when what?" You ask, concern pulling at the corners of your mouth.

"When you first...cut," Regina questions timidly.

You have never gone into detail about your old ways but you had told Regina you had problems. You don't like talking about it, like anybody else with the same problem. Talking about it leads to shame and regret and self-loathing, you don't want to feel any of those things, but you also know you'd have to tell Regina eventually. You look into her eyes; there is no judgment in them anywhere, just compassion. You nod your head and take a deep breath, holding Regina's hands in your own for comfort and support, you start your story.

"I was fourteen. I had just moved into a new foster home and started at a new high school. I had no friends and nobody I could talk to, about anything. My foster mom and siblings called me Casper. I was flat-chested and awkward looking. Puberty hadn't hit yet and I felt every bit alone and lost as I looked.

I had tried out for the school basketball team; I was fast and somewhat coordinated so I thought I'd give it a try. After my tryout, I was changing in the locker room and I had heard the other girls saying how I'd be lucky if the coach let me be the towel girl. I held in my tears until I got home and was safely locked in the bathroom. There was a pounding at the door and I heard, "Hurry up Casper!" I told my foster brother to give me a minute and he pounded on the door even harder. I opened the door and looked him in the eye and said, "I said wait!" When I tried to close the door in his face, he slammed his hand on it and forced his way in, locking the door behind him. I had tried to reach around him for the handle but he was bigger, stronger, and older than I was. I wasn't winning this fight.-"

You take a deep breath before going on and Regina grabs your hand that had slipped away somehow and says, "You don't have to finish if you don't want to." You look at her with tears in your eyes and say "I've never told anyone this story before and I can't... I can't hold it in anymore." You look at a teary eyed Regina and nod your head before continuing, confirming your lover's unspoken fear of what was coming next.

"-Ronnie stood between me and the door and looked me up and down. He took one step towards me and I took one step back, feeling the tub at my heels. Quick as lightning Ronnie grabbed me by my hair and shoved my face against the wall. I tried pushing back but I didn't move him an inch. He kicked my feet open and I started screaming and trying to beg my way out of the impending situation. Ronnie grabbed a washcloth from the towel rack and shoved it in my mouth. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "This will end a lot quicker if you quit fighting." He reached around to the front of my jeans and undid the button and pulled the jeans down to my knees. He undid his own pants and thrust himself inside of me. (Silent tears running down her cheeks as he kept thrusting, harder and harder.) I was sure I would have bruises somewhere when this was all done.

Ronnie finally finished with one last grunt and leaned in close to whisper, "See? I told you it would be quick if you didn't fight. That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He walked to the door and turned around, I was still frozen against the wall. "Now clean yourself up you filthy whore." He unlocked the door and walked out. I lunged at the handle and locked it. I quickly regretted the fast movement but was thankful I was alone with the door locked again. I, slowly, walked to the bathtub and turned the hot water on, only the hot water. I let the tub fill up and slowly lowered myself in. It burned every inch of my skin but I didn't care, as long as I felt anything but the pain inside my core. I grabbed the razor that was sitting on the soap dish and started dismantling it. I finally got one of the blades loose and threw the broken device in the trash can. I looked at the little piece of metal in my hand and started crying again. I lifted my left arm out of the water and brought the razor up to my pale skin. I pushed down until I saw a little drop of blood and slowly dragged the tip of the razor across my arm, until a thin red line appeared. Through gritted teeth I did it again and twice more after that. My arm was now a solid shade of red and I dipped it into the hot water to wash the blood away. I cleaned the rest of myself off and submerged myself, hoping the tears would stop. I lifted my head back up, got out of the tub and dried off. I wrapped my arm with gauze my foster mom kept around for emergencies, got dressed and went to my room. I silently packed a bag and snuck out in the middle of the night while everybody was sleeping. I made my way to a bus stop and cried for the things I'd lost that night. Not only would I be scarred for life from Ronnie and the fresh cuts on my arm but he had taken something much more special to me than clear, unscarred skin; he had taken my virginity too."

You look up to see tears flowing freely from the hazel eyes you love so much.

_You brush the tears away and wrap your arms around Emma. _

_"I am so sorry, Emma. I had no idea." You didn't know what else to say. What else could you say in a moment like this?_


	4. Chapter 4

You hold onto Regina as if she might disappear at any moment. You speak into her hair, tears streaming down your cheek now as well.

"You're the only person I've ever told. You're the only person I've trusted not to judge me for what happened that day."

"Wh-Emma why on earth would I judge you for that? That wasn't your fault baby," she reassures you.

"Because if I had just let him in if I hadn't have let my temper get the best of me, I wouldn't have..." you can't bring yourself to say the actual word.

_You take Emma's face in your hands and look into those emerald green eyes._

_"What happened to you was not your fault," you make sure to emphasize the last few words hoping to drill the point home. Emma nods her head and says, "You're right," doubt leaking through the cracks. _

_"Don't doubt me on this my love. I am right." You say._

_"No, no I know. It's just hard. You are right though," sounding surer of herself this time._

_"Wait, what did you say? I must have heard you wrong because I thought I just heard you say I was right. But that can't be," you tease Emma hoping to lighten the mood. She smiles a smile that reaches her eyes, and says, "Very funny. Now how about that breakfast you were gabbing about?" The two of you stand and make your way to the kitchen, you leading the way with firm arms wrapped around you from behind._

You look down at your arm, at the scars that tainted your pale flesh. It has been just over a year since that day in your bathroom with Regina, recounting your deepest darkest secret. You run your fingers over the scars, thankful for the past year, thankful Regina had come back that day. Self-harm hadn't crossed your mind since. You have since moved out of your tiny apartment and into the mansion you now call home with Regina and Henry. You finally adopted Henry so now it was like you were one big happy family, except one thing was missing; the ring on Regina's left hand. You've been dating for two years now and know there is nobody else for you.

Henry sneaks up on you while you are deep in thought and curiosity gets the best of the 10 year old.

"Whatcha thinking about ma?" he questions.

You jump, suddenly unaware of how long you've been sitting at the table lost in your thoughts. You pick Henry up and sit him down on your lap.

"Well kid," you start, "you like me being here right?" He nods vigorously.

"And I like being here and I think mom likes me here too. How would you feel if I asked mom to marry me Henry?" Henry bunches up his eyebrows in concentration and asks; "Can I be the best man?" You laugh and ruffle his hair and say, "How about the ring bearer instead? That's a super important job." Henry looks pleased enough with what he thought of as adult responsibilities and agreed.

"I'm gonna go later today and pick out the ring, you wanna go with me?" He nods his head vehemently and a few seconds later Regina comes into the dining room and says, "Henry you better get going, you're going to be late for school." She greets you with a kiss on the forehead and asks if you wouldn't mind picking Henry up from school this afternoon, she was going to be stuck in meetings all day. You nod and tell her, "No problem, Babe."

Henry came charging out of school that day and almost knocks you over with the force of his hug. He is pulling you towards the car with all of his might, saying, "Come on! We have to go find the ring!"

"Ok, ok, get in and buckle up." You say.

You go to the only store in town that has any jewelry and you know somewhere in the pit of your stomach Regina's ring is here. You and Henry walk in and go straight to the jewelry counter. Henry is pointing out big flashy diamonds in platinum. Although you know Regina would appreciate it, you also know it isn't her taste. Your eyes land on a simple gold band with a garnet as the center stone and two smaller diamonds on either side. That was it. Elegant, simple, beautiful. Everything you had been hoping for. Henry looks at it and turns his nose up but trusts that you know what you're doing. He fixes his face with a smile and says, "She's gonna love whatever you give her just because it's coming from you." Your eyes well up with tears as you ruffle Henry's hair and say, "Thanks kid." You pay the clerk and start home already planning how to pop the question.

You and Henry arrive home that afternoon and decide to do something nice for Regina since she is always the one to do the housework. You give Henry a list of things to clean and tell him to straighten up his room before his mother gets home. You pull up a recipe for dinner on your phone, turn the stereo up full blast and start cooking.

_You have been stuck at the office all day and all you want to do is go home and curl up by the fire with your lover and a bottle of wine. You can't help but think of how much things have changed over the past year. You had seen Emma hit rock bottom and you had seen her bounce back to the woman you knew she's always been, strong and confident. You call your secretary and tell her to cancel the remaining two meetings of the day, you were going home to your family. _

"Henry!" You call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?!"

"Did you get everything done?"

"Yeah mom, I did," he responds.

"Ok good, because mom just pulled up in the driveway."

_You pull into the driveway and you can hear music blaring from inside the house. You smile to yourself and shake your head. You walk into the house and hear Emma singing, "Imagine me and you, I do I think about you day and night, it's only right to think about the girl you love." You sneak up behind the blonde at the stove, wrap your arms around her waist and finish the verse, "And hold her tight, so happy together." Emma leans into the hug and turns around still wrapped in your embrace. She brushes a strand of hair behind your ear and breathes out, "Hi gorgeous," before leaning in for a deep kiss. _

_"Hi beautiful," You respond with another kiss on the forehead. "What smells so good?"_

_"Chicken a la Emma," the blonde says excitedly. _

_"What's the occasion?" you ask trying to remember if you forgot something. _

_"Because we love you," she says as Henry comes in the room and joins in on the hug._

After dinner is done, the table cleared and the dishes put away Henry looks at his moms and asks if he can have some ice cream for dessert. You and Regina look at each other, then back at the boy.

"Pleeeease," Henry begs, his hands folding together and shaking in front of him.

You both nod in unison and Regina pipes in, "Only two scoops though. It is almost your bedtime."

"Thanks mom!" he exclaims.

You turn to Regina and ask if she wants any as Henry walks into the kitchen, and Regina leans in close and whispers, "I'm having my dessert later and it's not ice cream." She gently nips at your earlobe and slowly starts kissing down your neck before your son barges back in.

With Henry bathed and ready for bed, tucked in and having stories being read by both of his mother's. He fell asleep halfway through the second story and Regina stands in the doorway watching you cover Henry up and gently kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams," you whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

_You hold out your hand for the blonde to take and lead her back downstairs to your study. You sit her down on the love seat and make your way to the fireplace. You can feel the blonde's eyes on you as you bent over to put the logs on and start the fire._

You tilt your head slightly as Regina bends over and you smile thinking to yourself; 'I'm on damn lucky woman.' 

_You glide back over to Emma and bend down breathing in her ear, "Don't even think about moving." _

_You see Emma gulp in response and you rush out the door only to return moments later with a bottle of wine and two glasses. You pour a glass for each of you and curl into Emma on the couch, resting your head on the blonde's shoulder and throwing your arm over her midsection. _

_"Thank you for tonight," you say slightly teary eyed. _

_She leans down and kisses the top of your head and says, "You're welcome baby. You deserve the royal treatment every now and then." _

_"Speaking of royal treatment," you smirk; slightly adjusting your body on the couch and putting your feet in Emma's lap, "How about a foot rub?" you pout. _

You set your wine glass down and take one stocking clad foot into your hand and say, "Of course." You start massaging the ball of her foot and she lets her head fall back and a slight moan escapes her lips. After you've finished with her foot rub, Regina sets her wine glass down and crawls over to your side of the love seat and takes the same position as before, at your side.

_You lightly trace your fingers up and down Emma's arm, causing goosebumps to rise at your gentle touch. You move your hand to a taut stomach and again, lightly trace lines. You slide your hand under her shirt and delicately inch it up over Emma's head, kissing her neck as you go. Emma leans her head back soaking up the affection she is receiving. You climb on top of the blonde and lift her head, your lips crashing together as you pull Emma into a long deep passionate kiss. You run your tongue across full lips, seeking entry and Emma is only too happy to oblige, a moan escapes her as your tongues meet. You run your hands through thick curls, pulling her head back to expose the pale flesh of her neck._

_Emma gasps as she feels you latch onto her neck, sucking gently. _

Your hands make their way to Regina's back as you claw down her spine. She throws her head back in sheer pleasure and then starts kissing your collarbone. You feel a ball form in your belly and lower still, as the brunette starts kissing and biting her way down your chest.

_You slide off the couch and kneel in front of the blonde. Emma whimpers slightly at the loss of contact and tries to pull you back up. You push her hands away as you unbuckle the blonde's belt and undo her jeans. A triangle of purple fabric peeks through her jeans and you smile, biting your bottom lip in anticipation._

You raise your hips as the gorgeous woman kneeling in front of you peels off the material keeping her from what she wants most.

Before Regina can fathom pleasuring you, you snake your hands into her hair and pull her back up on top of you, your lips crashing together. Slowly, you undo the buttons of her blouse kissing your way down, one agonizing button at a time. Regina reaches behind her and steadies herself on your knees and leans back, absorbing every passionate kiss, her heart racing with every touch of your lips. You find yourself staring at voluptuous cleavage and reaching back to remove the black lace bra, nipping at Regina's breasts as you peel off the black lace. You stand Regina up in front of you, kissing her lower abdomen as you reach around to unzip the gray skirt your lover is wearing. The material slides down lean legs landing in a pile at her feet and you let out a moan as you see what she is wearing underneath. Instead of her usual stockings she's wearing her matching black lace thong and garter belt to hold up the thigh highs she is wearing. You run your fingers along the insides of creamy thighs and you feel her knees go weak. Regina looks down into glassy emerald eyes of the woman causing her heart to race. You stand up and sit Regina down on the couch, trading places with the woman who was previously kneeling in front of you. You slowly undo one clasp of the garter and slide one thigh high off, repeating the process on the other side, this time kissing your way down Regina's leg. You slowly kiss your way back up the other leg and then start sucking when you get to the woman's inner thigh. Regina bucks her hips, silently willing you to move where she needs you. Her lace thong is stained from the wetness that escapes her. You trace your fingertips up a perfectly toned stomach causing the other woman's breath to hitch. Your nimble fingers find an erect nipple and you start toying with it. You smile inwardly and move the lace fabric to allow you access to Regina's throbbing center. Her hips buck again, her hands finding your hair and pulling you closer to where she wants you. You resist slightly, looking up at her, a smirk painting your lips.

_You look down at the woman between your legs, and you're certain she's trying to kill you with this slow torture. Your insides are melting and you need release, soon. You bite your bottom lip and moan, "Please, baby."_

You smile devilishly and reply, "As you wish." Your head dives down and before Regina can fathom the force of what is to come, you start sucking at her center. A gasp escapes her lips and she throws her head back against the couch, reeling in the pleasure. You bring your other hand up and Regina spreads her legs further, begging for entrance and you oblige with two fingers, curling them slightly upward finding the little rough patch she wanted. Your tongue and fingers find a steady rhythm and Regina's hips follow suit.

_Before long you close your eyes, biting your bottom lip again so you don't scream, but the moans that escape are nowhere near quiet. "Fuck!" you exclaim. You draw in one last deep breath, throw your head back, close your eyes and arch your back as you let the orgasm envelop you. You feel Emma slow her rhythm letting you ride out the wave you're on. When you finally open your eyes again, black spots blur your vision and a beautiful blonde is bent over you, leaning in for a kiss. _

_Tasting yourself on wet lips you pull the blonde down to your level and Emma situates her knees on either side of your legs. You focus your attention on her collarbone and drag your fingernails down the woman's back. You cup her backside and squeeze as you find an erect nipple to tease with your tongue. You flick and nip at it as you bring a hand around front situating it between Emma's thighs. Emma moans as your nimble fingers start stroking her center. You tease her opening, lightly rubbing your fingers over it before deciding to plunge two fingers in. Emma gasps and her hips start rotating. You move your thumb to rest on her clit and your mouth makes its way back to Emma's neck. Slender fingers lace themselves in your hair squeezing lightly. You curl your fingers inside Emma and start thrusting harder. She moans louder at the friction your fingers provide inside of her. You know she's close, you can feel her muscles and walls tightening around your fingers. You quickly uncurl your fingers and slow your pace. She whimpers at the abrupt change of pace and you feel her muscles relax slightly. You slowly start to draw your fingers out of Emma's core but the pleading look in her eyes is the driving force for you to thrust your fingers back in harder and deeper than before. Emma screams at the sudden pleasure that fills her again. You curl your fingers once more and bring Emma in for a kiss. You feel the tightness around your fingers and you speed up, not letting your lover escape from the kiss._

You start panting and you moan into biting lips as your insides explode and you let yourself succumb to the pleasure that washes over you like a tidal wave. You slow your hips and Regina slows her thrusts. When you finally come down from your high you roll over, landing on the empty couch next to your lover. You wrap your arms around Regina's stomach and nuzzle into the woman's neck. "You're amazing," you breathe into her ear. Regina turns her head so she can look into your heavily lidded eyes and says; "I love you," and follows it up with a gentle kiss. The two of you lay entangled in each other's arms until the fire dies down. Regina gently rubs your arm and speaks softly into your ear, "Let's go to bed, baby." She stands and pulls you up with her.

Both of you only put on the necessary items of clothing to go up the stairs and into the bedroom. As Regina enters the bathroom, you head over to the dresser and pull out the little box you've had hidden there since earlier today. You're already in bed under the covers waiting patiently. A slender body lies down and curls up into your open arms resting her head upon your chest, listening to your heartbeat. Before she slips into dreamland, you brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know I love you right?" you say gingerly

.

"Yeah...why?" She asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Hearing the concern in your love's voice, you curse yourself for starting off the conversation that way. Quickly trying to rectify the situation you start again; "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I love you Regina. I have never loved anybody the way that I love you. I have never let anybody in the way I've let you in. You are a part of me. You have my full heart and soul." She looks into your eyes, seeing the tears start to form.

"What's wrong, Emma?" she asks sounding concerned.

"Nothing's wrong baby," you reassure her. "Since the day I met you, I knew something was different with you than with anybody else I've ever been with. I trust you. Completely. I trust you with my heart and my mind. You have been there for me through everything. Good and bad."

Regina starts tearing up, hearing you bear your soul this way. You continue on, staring through hazel eyes and into her soul. "I've been thinking all day about how I would do this and where I would do it. But I realized with the help of someone very special to me," you chuckle thinking of what Henry had told you that afternoon, "that it doesn't matter where I do it, as long as it's coming from me, you'll say yes and you'll love it." Hearing the last few words you notice Regina gently push herself up and she is now laying on her side, leaning on her elbow, hand in her hair.

"Say yes to what baby?" she questions.

You take a deep breath and retrieve the box from behind your back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well folks, this is the end of it. I just want to say thank you to everybody who followed and read this story and stuck through it to the end with me. You will never know what that means to me. So thank you, and as always enjoy!**

_You let out a small gasp as Emma opens the box to reveal the most beautiful ring you've ever seen. A deep red garnet is staring back at you from the tiny box and you break your stare to look back at Emma who has tears silently flowing down her cheeks._

You cup Regina's face in your hands and steady your voice as you ask; "Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Full lips let out a small gasp and grab your face pulling you in for a kiss.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" She quickly plants a series of kisses on your lips and then your cheeks and then all over your face in excitement. You pull the ring out of the box and slip it onto a slim finger. You wrap her in your arms and the two of you cry together for a moment. She lets out a small laugh and asks, "Who is this important person by the way?" wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"Our son," You respond.

.

She lets more tears escape from her eyes as she nods and smiles, thankful for the very intelligent boy they have raised. You lay there, holding Regina thinking, 'thank god she said yes.' She lay curled up into you thinking about the wedding you now had to start planning. You fall asleep in each other's arms, thinking about the promises of the future.

Every single detail has been tediously planned and calculated over the past year. Tomorrow, all of your hard work will pay off. You have been running around town getting all of the last minute things in order. You pick up your custom made tuxedo gown and Henry's miniature tuxedo. Regina has been doing the same thing except you only left her one thing to focus all of her attention on; her wedding dress. Both of you stored your dresses in separate rooms so the tradition wouldn't be broken. That is one thing Regina has insisted on; she wants a traditional wedding.

You enjoy a small dinner, neither of you having much of an appetite due to nerves over the next day. You tuck Henry in together, then say goodnight to one another, sleeping in separate bedrooms.

You both wake the next morning, nerves fooling you into thinking you had both slept well. Regina woke Henry, telling him he will have to make his own breakfast this morning.

"I know mom. It's ok," he says understanding the importance of today for both of his moms.

The wedding is being held in their backyard, it is certainly big enough for the occasion, but Regina also wants the altar to be in front of her beloved apple tree, she had after all, nursed and nurtured it for over a decade now. You have no qualms about giving Regina everything she wants, so you agreed fully when the idea is brought up.

The event company you've hired shows up promptly at 7 am and starts assembling the chairs and the gazebo where you'll be waiting when Regina walks down the aisle.

Regina's bridesmaids arrive an hour later and start helping the nervous bride get ready. Regina asked two of her best friends the day after Emma had proposed and they enthusiastically agreed. Regina has also asked her maid of honor and closest friend, Kathryn, to give her away since both of her parents had died years before. Her other bridesmaid, Alice, was in charge of her hair and makeup.

Your "groomsmen" arrive at the same time. Mary, your best friend is to be your "best man" and Ruby is to be the other "groomsmen". Ruby is also in charge of doing your hair and make up for the day. You've asked your mutual friend, and Mary's boyfriend, David, to help Henry get his tuxedo on. One of Henry's classmates that Regina had watched grow up is the flower girl.

Everybody is at the house, each attending to their appointed tasks and the morning is going perfectly, just as you both had hoped.

The guests start arriving and they are ushered to their seats. For such a small town, it isn't a surprise to see everybody in attendance and every seat in the backyard filled. You stand upon the gazebo patiently awaiting your bride. Ruby has twisted and curled your naturally wavy hair into pin curls against your head and the rest of your wavy hair falls over one shoulder brushing lightly against the red rose she has pinned to your dress. Your custom dress is a halter gown with the strap wrapped around your neck in white, and a white upside down triangle exposing the slightest bit of your chest and the point dipping down to your belly button. It hugs every curve of your body and the black fabric flares out slightly at the bottom, giving the appearance of elongated tails.

You're wearing black ballet flats because you're already slightly taller than the brunette and don't want to outshine her on this day. Ruby has also done subtle makeup for you around the eyes, but your lips she's taken the liberty of painting cherry red. Ruby says you resemble a vintage movie star from the '50s, as you gracefully smile at your guests, and await on your co-star.

The flower girl makes her way down the aisle dropping dried rose petals as she goes. Henry follows suit in his dark gray tuxedo. The crimson red cummerbund and striped gray and crimson ascot poking out of the top of his jacket, complete with tails of his own. His dark gray top hat finishes off his outfit and he makes his way down the aisle and sits in the first row. You subtly give him a thumbs up and a bright smile as he takes his seat and he smiles proudly at you.

Regina carefully makes her way down the stairs and stops one last time to look in the mirror on her way out to the backyard. Someone cues the small string quartet to begin the wedding march as you eagerly look towards the double doors that will soon reveal your wife to be. Regina steps outside and you feel like the wind has been knocked out of you. You draw in a quick breath, taken aback by the flawless woman that has just stepped into sight. Your eyes meet for a brief moment and a smile spreads across Regina's face, reaching her eyes, when she sees you for the first time. Time stands still for you as you watch the woman you love slowly make her way towards the altar. Regina's gown is a corseted top with long flowing silk fabric on the bottom. She is a vision in white and looks like a Greek goddess. Her hair in loose curls, framing her face. The veil is attached to a small tiara she insisted on having and you can't believe you had ever questioned the other woman's judgment. Her makeup was subtle, emphasizing the glow she naturally possessed.

_The closer you get to the altar the more you are able to take in the beautiful sight before you. Ruby has really done a number on Emma. You're happy she had asked the girl to take on the task. You feel tears well up in your eyes when you finally get to the front and look down to see the young gentleman that is sitting where Henry is. He reminds you more and more of your own father, the older he gets, especially in the tuxedo he has insisted on wearing. You are very proud of the young man he has become._

_Emma meets you at the bottom of the altar. Kathryn kisses both of your cheeks and Emma takes you by the hand and leads you up to the altar._

"You look stunning," You whisper.

She blushes slightly and says, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

The priest starts the ceremony and the time has come for the vows. You had both agreed that preset words would not do your love justice so you both wrote your own. You look into Regina's eyes and start, "I grew up in the foster system never knowing any kind of love. I thought love was some made up idea that everybody was trying to sell," tears start to well up in your eyes, but you continue on. "My heart didn't know kindness and compassion until the day I met you," you say, the tears now flowing freely. "I can't imagine spending a single day, a single minute, with anybody else but you. I've bared my heart and soul to you, and you still chose to accept me, knowing what that entailed, flaws and all. I love you Regina and I vow to always be there. To hold your hand when you need guidance, however infrequent that may be. To wrap you in my arms when you're scared or hurt. To be a loving, caring, and kind wife. I will give you my heart and soul as long as you'll have them." You brush away the tears and rejoin your hands with the brunette's, who is already crying. She takes a deep breath, looks into your eyes, and starts her vows.

_"I too grew up in a broken home," You feel her grip tighten around your hands at the words and you smile at her. "I never thought that I would be able to love anybody, as deeply and as fiercely as I do you. My heart felt nothing before I met you. It simply filled the hollowness in my chest. But you took a risk, on a bruised and beaten heart, and I am forever grateful that you did. You brought me back to life. You filled me with such joy and happiness and love, I still expect to burst one day from everything I feel for you. I love you with my heart and soul Emma. I vow to never stray from your side. I vow to love you until the day I die and I hope that I never have to live a day without you in it, because just the thought of that is unbearable and heart wrenching. I vow to watch your favorite movies with you when you don't feel well. I vow to let you win sometimes, but don't expect it often." you smile warmly at Emma. "And lastly I vow to love you as my equal, unconditionally. We will get through whatever life has to throw at us together. Forever and for always Emma." _

The priest asks for the rings and Henry stands up and very proudly delivers them to you both as you smile widely at him.

The priest looks at you and asks, "Emma do you take Regina?" You respond with all the sureness in your heart, "I do. Forever." He then turns to the woman before you and asks, "Regina, do you take Emma?" She smiles brightly with tears in her eyes as she says, "I do. Always." you exchange the rings and swap smiles when the priest says, "I now pronounce you wives. You may now kiss the bride." You step forward placing your hands around a soft tear stricken cheeks face, like you've done so many times before, and Regina places her hands over yours as you share a tasteful, intimate kiss. You feel something akin to flying when you finally break away from the kiss and you can see, clear as day, all the love Regina feels in return.

You've decided to hold the reception at the city hall banquet room. Before you entered the room, you look at each other and kiss once more, both of you stating your undying love for each other. The DJ announces you as newlyweds, and you make your grand entrance. Both of you have changed out of your respectable gowns, opting for more dance friendly attire. You've also both agreed that you would each pick a song as your first dance-giving you the luxury of two first dances. You take small, soft hands in your own as you and lead her out to the dance floor; through the parting sea of people you spin Regina around as Adele's "Make You Feel My Love" starts. You pull her close and dance with as much grace and elegance as you can. Once your song is over, Regina's pick slowly begins to reach your ears. You feel your throat tighten and tears push their way up. She picked "My Heart", the song she sang to you the day she came back, the day she swore she'd never leave again.

_You pull the blonde close this time, singing softly in her ear as you twirl around the dance floor, tears falling from both of your eyes. The song ends and you start to walk away but find that you're being held tightly by the blonde in front of you. "Not so fast, we have one more surprise for you." She says, as you look at her wondering what she is up to. As if right on cue, Henry comes out onto the dance floor and takes both your hand and hers. "Happy Together" starts to play and you look at Emma with pride and love plastered on your face. Henry looks up at you and says, "You look beautiful mom." _

You watch your wife pick Henry up as he wraps an arm around your neck and says, "You look beautiful too, ma." In that moment, only your family exists. You look at your son-eyes beaming, wrapped in your wife's arms. You then look to your wife, your love, your life. In her eyes, you see eternity, and in that moment you can't help but think to yourself; 'I guess Fairytales do exist.'


End file.
